Merci à la pluie
by Camelote
Summary: Toujours du Yuffentine mes très chères, mais bien plus joyeux que le précédent en français. Résumé : Le groupe se rend à un pique-nique. Cependant, le tireur s'écarte à cause du soleil, vite suivit par une petite ninja insupportable.


**Ceci est pour le faire un peu pardonner du one-shot HORRIBLE que j'ai posté juste avant... J'espère qui vous plaira. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires !**

 **Le titre est "Merci à la pluie" car... Bof, vous comprendrez.**

 **Hope you enjoy !**

 **(je poste énormément ces derniers temps pour le faire pardonner de mon absence. Je n'étais pas trop en France ou avec internet, c'était compliqué. Je vais essayer de reporter souvent).**

* * *

Une étoile métallique vient se planter à quelques centimètres du visage de Vincent Valentine, tranchant une petite mèche de ses cheveux noirs. Il n'avait pas daigné levé les yeux de son nettoyage de Cerberus avant ce petit incident. Maintenant que cela est fait, il juge avec un mécontentement très apparent la jeune ninja qui le regarde quant à elle avec surprise et embarras.

\- Oh, Vince ! s'écrit-elle en feignant de le remarquer. Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là ! Comment ça va ?

\- Yuffie, cela fait littéralement une heures que tu me parles sans t'arrêter.

Tout le groupe avait décidé de partir en "pique-nique", ce qui n'était pas la meilleure idée pour Vincent, qui avait cependant suivi pour diverses raisons, l'une étant la petite casse-pieds en face de lui. En effet, elle ne l'aurait pas lâché des plusieurs mois à venir s'il était resté cloîtré au manoir Shinra alors que TOUT le reste du groupe s'était rendu ici par un jour aussi ensoleillé. Ça n'arrivait pas tout le temps, surtout un jour ou tout le monde était disponible. Mais c'est ce qui gênait Vincent, justement : le soleil. Tout était beaucoup trop lumineux, et il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, surtout avec ses vêtements. Mais il n'avait pas pour habitude de les retirer (accepté raisons purement sanitaires), et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il le ferait, ou pas sans raison. Il faisait tellement chaud pour l'ex-turk qu'il était parti se mettre à l'abri dans une petite clairière entre les arbres, assez loin, à vrai dire, du lieu de pique-nique (en plein centre d'une plaine sans protection du soleil). Pour ne pas le laisser seul, ou peut-être par ennui, ou encore plus probable pour l'embêter lui, la jeune ninja l'avait suivi et depuis plus d'une heure déblatérait sans cesse sur tout et sur rien tout en faisant le pitre : ce qui comprenait grimper aux arbres, essayer d'effrayer l'ancien membre de la Shinra, se battre contre des ennemis invisible, ou plus récemment s'entraîner au lancer de shuriken sur tout type de cible. Sa dernière cible ayant été un insecte gigantesque (enfin de la taille d'un poing, ce qui n'est pas rien) ressemblant fortement à un scarabée, et qui était passé juste devant le visage de l'immortel. Immortel qui s'était arrêté dans son nettoyage d'arme et qui la regardait à présent avec une étrange envie de meurtre.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit t-elle en secouant ses mains devant son visage. J'te jure ! C'est juste que le monstre était vachement proche de toi...

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre, Yuffie, c'est un insecte... soupira t-il.

\- Bullshit ! Un insecte, ça n'a pas cette taille ! A part certaines, très dangereuses araignées.

\- Les araignées ne sont pas des insectes.

\- On s'en fiche de ce que c'est ! s'exclama t-elle. C'est moche, et ça mord ! Et en plus de manger la tête des mâles, les femelles peuvent pondre des oeufs dans ton cerveau !

\- Non, ça n'en est pas capable... Et même si c'était le cas, ton corps se débarrasse de tout élément inconnu.

Elle s'arrêta de parler et de bouger pour le dévisager avec un sourire sarcastique. Que ce qu'il avait bien pu dire qui l'amuse ? Surtout pour le peu qu'il parlait à l'origine...

\- Quoi ? demanda t-il en se levant, dépoussiérant sa cape.

\- Tu parles rarement, et quand tu le fais, tu parles de sciences, s'amusa t-elle. Tu es sûr que tu détestes à ce point les scientifiques ?

Corde sensible que la petite ninja n'aurait pas du tirer. Le grand brun avait encore plus envie de lui plomber la tête grâce à ça. Mais la jeune Wutienne n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini, ou même de penser que ce soit grave puisqu'elle essaya de poursuivre :

\- Oh, allez Vinie, soit pas comme ça. Tout les sc...

Mais elle ne fit "qu'essayer" car elle fut couper par le bruit du tonnerre, et par une trombe d'eau qui commençait à déferler sur eux. Surprise, la ninja poussa un petit cri et sauta aux côtés de Vincent, à l'abri des arbres. Ce dernier ce retint de ne pas l'étrangler pour ce qu'elle avait dit juste avant. A la place, il retira le shuriken toujours planté dans l'arbre et le rendit à sa propriétaire.

\- Retournons aux autres, décida t-il. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici avec cette pluie.

Alors avec cette brillante idée en tête, ils reprirent le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté plus d'une heure avant vers la plaine... Pour la découvrir totalement vide. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un membre d'Avalanche, ni du buggy qu'ils avaient utilisés pour venir ici. Yuffie exprima leur pensée commune, mais que l'homme préféra taire :

\- Bordel.

Tournant les talons et se ré-enfoncant entre les arbres, avec la jeune femme le suivant sans savoir pourquoi, le tireur s'assit entre trois arbres serrés dont le feuillage dense empêchait le passage de la pluie. Yuffie resta un instant debout, examinant où elle pouvait s'asseoir. Il n'y avait ni beaucoup de place, ni beaucoup de choix, alors elle se glissa timidement entre un des arbre et son coéquipier. Coéquipier qui la regarda assez durement. Elle le remarqua et grogna.

\- Ça va ! C'est pas de ma faute si il pleut.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était le cas.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Elle n'aimait pas comment la conversation tournait. Vraiment pas. Vincent détourna le regard pour fixer en face de lui.

\- Je regarde de la même façon que je le fais d'habitude.

\- Bien sûr. Tu es aussi bon à me mentir qu'un Chocobo à voler dans le ciel. Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi.

Comme il ne répondait pas et ne la regardait pas davantage, elle soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre où elle était adossée. Après de longues minutes de silence, à seulement entendre le son de la pluie, Yuffie le regarda de nouveau. Il se retint de soupirer où de montrer quelque signe "d'intérêt", jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'appelle.

\- Vincent ?

Il ne daignait toujours pas faire le moindre effort pour lui montrer qu'elle l'intéressait. Mais comme elle insistait depuis cinq minutes en répétant son prénom, il n'y tint plus.

\- Quoi ? demanda t-il en tournant la tête vers elle, agacé.

Mais ça réponse surpris bien plus Vincent que n'importe quoi d'autre qu'elle eut pu faire ou dire. Elle s'était doucement soulevé à son niveau et avait collé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pour le tireur, il semblait que ça durait autant une éternité qu'une fraction de seconde. Mais ça devait plus durer une fraction de seconde, car elle se détacha avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir. Ils restèrent un instant là, à se regarder, avec le grand brun estomaqué.

\- Que... essaya t-il finalement de dire. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? sourit-elle en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Regarde.

Elle répéta ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais cette fois-ci fit glisser délicatement ses mains le long du cou de son coéquipier, lui faisant lâcher un grognement entre la surprise et le plaisir. Ce que la jeune ninja ne manqua pas de remarquer. Aussi, cette fois-ci elle ne se détacha pas de son ami, et bien au contraire s'assit sur lui. Son coeur manqua un battement quand il répondit au baisé, et posa ses mains sur les fines hanches de la Wutienne pour la coller à lui. Le au début simple baisé à sens-unique se transformait doucement en un baisé bien moins chaste. Au point où c'en était devenu un sensuel combat buccal, qui exprimé ainsi n'a plus rien se sensuel.

Alors qu'ils détachaient à contre-coeur leurs lèvres pour reprendre leurs souffles, l'homme demanda, la voix rauque de désir :

\- Pourquoi ?

Sa compagne laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et susurra :

\- Pour la même raison qui me pousse à venir avec toi quand tu t'écartes du groupe...

Elle poussa deux petit cris par la suite : l'un lorsque, après lui avoir murmurer ça, Vincent attaqua sa gorge et la mordit, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup et lui fit dire "Vampire" alors qu'elle ne reçu pour toute réponse qu'un grognement. L'autre, lorsque dans le feu de l'action, elle fini par sentir l'excitation de Vincent sur son intimité. Elle rougit légèrement en se détachant pour l'observer, et se dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son vampire actuellement gêné. Une tendresse folle l'envahie, et elle embrassa chaque centimètres de son visage pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien... Et que c'était ce qu'elle désirait.

\- Tu aurais déjà imaginer avoir notre première fois dans une forêt sous la pluie au milieu des insectes ? demanda t-elle alors qu'elle remettait son soutien-gorge.

\- À vrai dire, je n'avais pas réellement imaginé que nous aurions une... "Première fois".

\- Eh, je suis censé le prendre comment ? bougeonna t-elle.

Il y eut un petit silence où ils finirent de s'habiller. Une fois cela fait, Yuffie s'approcha de son plus-tout-à-fait ami et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baisé sur sa joue.

\- Personnellement, j'en ai toujours rêvé, murmura t-elle avec un sourire.

Il se retint avec difficulté de rougir et ravala un sourire qui montait doucement en lui.

\- Dit moi, continua t-elle. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'entre nous, c'est officiel ?

Il eut une pause pendant quelques instant où il ne su que répondre. Finalement, il eut juste besoin de poser à son tour un baiser sur ses lèvres pour se faire comprendre. Les yeux de la ninja s'illuminerent et son visage s'éclaira du plus beau sourire que Vincent ai jamais eut l'occasion de voir sur son visage. Elle se jeta à son cou.

\- Ooooooooh, Vinie ! Je suis tellement contente, tu sais même pas à quel point ! Dis moi, comment on va appeler nos enfants ? se demanda t-elle en se détachant et se détournant de son nouveau petit-ami. Une fille du nom de Yuffentine, tu en penses quoi ? Et un garçon qui s'appelerait... Vincent Junior ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? "Vincent Junior, le prince de Wutai", c'est pas mal, hein ? Ouais, ça va être génial !

\- Attends, quoi ?

Il la suivit alors qu'elle se rendait à la plaine du pique-nique, tout en essayant d'attirer son attention sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Vincent avait effectivement retiré ses vêtements ce jour là, et pas seulement la cape.

Le matin même, au Septième Ciel :

\- Rooh, mais où est Yuffie ? s'exclama la gérante Tifa. Elle devait m'aider à tenir le bar !

\- C'est bizarre, parce que je ne trouve pas non plus Vincent, remarqua Rouge. Cid devait me ramener au Cosmo Canyon, et lui au manoir Shinra.

Il y eut un petit silence. Finalement, celle qui donna la réponse ne fut autre que la plus jeune :

\- Mais... On ne les a pas oublié hier ?

Nouveau silence.

-... Je crois que Marlène à raison, avoua Cloud.

Ils se regardèrent avec un quinzième silence, et, presque au même moment, hausserent les épaules d'inintérêt, repartant chacun dans une direction différente.


End file.
